


Luminaries

by keelywolfe



Series: Sportashorts [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Times, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: The park is different at night. Or so Sportacus has been told.





	

* * *

Lazytown, firstly being named after the act of lethargy, tended to live up to its name. Sporty Elves notwithstanding, the surge of activity during the day quieted very quickly as soon as the sun began to set and the children returned to their homes for dinner and bedtime. Secondly, being named 'town' lent it very little for adults to do in the twilight hours. Other places could keep their bars and dance halls, in Lazytown, people went to bed and enjoyed the early hours of the morning the next day.

Most people, anyway, on most nights.

"There are times when your strict bedtime prevents you from experiencing all the joys the world has to offer!" 

Sportacus looked around them, taking in the grassy knoll where he and Robbie were sitting. "So you took me to the park to enjoy them?"

"No!" Robbie snapped, then reconsidered, "Well, yes, but no."

"But yes," Sportacus corrected, "We are in the same park I was in all this afternoon. You were there. "

"Yes, yes, but it won't BE the same park!"

"The park is changing after dark?"

"Yes…no…oh, just be quiet and watch!" Robbie huffed out, arms crossed over his chest and right on the edge of an epic sulk. Sportacus hid a smile, wrapping his own arms around his knees and did as he was told. Truth be told, Sportacus was terribly amused by all this. 

If someone had told him months ago he'd be sitting in the park with Robbie, after his well-established bedtime, well, Sportacus might have hoped they were right but doubted the very idea of it until proven. A month ago he might have had a glimmer of belief and now he couldn't imagine telling Robbie no, past bedtime or not. 

He and Robbie had always lingered in a sort of middle ground where they weren't quite friends, not quite enemies, and somewhere along the way they'd found a common place. Sportacus could laugh and play with the children and occasionally Robbie would watch or even join them. Robbie made nefarious plans that were more amusing than vicious and foiling them had become a game for them all. 

Spending time with Robbie could be as aggravating as it was enjoyable and Sportacus wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

The thin rim of sun over the horizon melted away into twilight and Sportacus shifted impatiently; his inner clock was already having a tantrum over his delayed bedtime and much as Sportacus would be delighted if this turned out to be a scheme of some sort, he wanted it to begin. 

"There, did you see it?" Robbie said suddenly, hushed and eager.

"No? See what?"

Robbie let out an impatient huff. "Open your eyes and look, do you see it?"

Sportacus squinted into the darkness, trying to see whatever it was that Robbie seemed to find so obvious. At first, there was nothing, and then—

There. A little flicker of light. 

"What is that?" Sportacus breathed, watching in wide-eyed fascination as fairy lights began to light up the bushes and trees around them.

"Fireflies," Robbie said. The smugness in his voice was well-earned this time. "I didn't think you'd seen them before."

"I haven't," Sportacus let out a hushed laugh. Even as he spoke, more little lights appeared until they were surrounded by tiny, flickering beacons of green. "They're beautiful!" 

"Beautiful," Robbie echoed and Sportacus could see out of the corner of his eye that Robbie was not looking at the fireflies. He sighed inwardly and kept his attention on the quiet nature show around him. It was better, safer, than calling any attention to Robbie's distraction. 

He had never quite figured out if Robbie was truly against beginning something past friendship with him or if he was simply too wary. Whichever the case, Robbie seemed to be operating under the belief that either Sportacus was too naïve to notice his interest or he was somehow blind to the longing looks, the side comments, the way Robbie tended to lay a palm on his shoulder or to guide him along with a hand on the small of his back. 

Leaving aside the fact that Sportacus was a grown adult and had left behind naiveté some years ago, it was difficult to remain oblivious when a single touch sent tingles of longing up the spine. The temptation was there to simply take matters into his own hands but Robbie could be terribly prickly about some things. A stolen kiss might send him sprinting back to his bunker, the door sealed with a new, impenetrable kind of lock, and actually trying to sit him down for a conversation about it? The world might end first. 

So he'd done nothing. Inaction was not Sportacus's way and the urge to do something was nettling, yet the option of what he _could_ do hadn't come up yet. 

Until now. 

"Why do they light up?" Sportacus asked softly. Because he was curious and the question catered to a very specific quirk he knew about Robbie in that he loved to show off his knowledge. 

"Do you mean physically or behaviorally?"

"Either? Both?"

"Physically, fireflies produce a chemical that starts a reaction that causes the glow. It's a cold light rather than a hot one otherwise the little bugs would die making it." Robbie gently captured one of the little lights from the air. In the cup of his hand it flickered. "Behaviorally, it helps them find a mate."

"That's so interesting," and it was, but something else had Sportacus's attention. Carefully, he took Robbie's hand in his own, ignoring the way he froze, and uncurled his fingers. "Let's not keep him or her, eh? True love awaits."

Robbie made a small noise that might possibly been in the affirmative or it could have been a croak of terror. Either way, Sportacus kept his gentle hold on Robbie's wrist, let his fingers ease down until they could grip Robbie's. Not quite holding hands in the traditional sense, but something like it. 

They sat in the flickering darkness, watching living specks of bio-luminescence fluttering about in their search for love. The stars above them brought their own light, fireflies of a different sort from galaxies away peering down on them. It made it easier, somehow, to lean in a little, to make sure their faces were close, yet not overtly so before he whispered, "Thank you for bringing me to this."

Robbie swallowed audibly. "We're in the park. You spent the entire afternoon in the park."

"But I spent my evening in the park with you." It was too dark to see Robbie's expression, to see his eyes, but Sportacus lingered there, close enough to feel Robbie's breath. The only motion was the flicker of fireflies, the two of them remaining in stillness 

_Be brave_ , Sportacus begged mentally. _You are so much stronger than you think._

Perhaps Robbie somehow heard that wistful prayer, perhaps he was tired of waiting as well. Or perhaps the lure of love in the air left by fireflies was simply too overwhelming to ignore. Sportacus could come up with a dozen fanciful reasons that made varying amounts of sense, but none of it mattered except that Robbie finally leaned in that small fraction and brushed the softest of kisses against his lips. 

Soft, slightly chapped lips against his and Sportacus only tipped his head up and did nothing else. Let Robbie take what he was comfortable with, let him choose to deepen it, to part his lips and let the tip of his tongue seek out the inner warmth of Sportacus's mouth. Let Robbie light him from within. 

A soft sigh carried with it the damp sound of another kiss and the collapse of their safe middle ground as they found another mental place to settle themselves. A common place with kisses and the gentle touch of hands, and the pair of them sitting together in the darkness, surrounded by the glow of fireflies. 

-finis-

**Author's Note:**

> Three more of these shorts, I think. I hope everyone is still enjoying them! :)


End file.
